The Other Beast
by Spyro395
Summary: Several generations after the time of the fifth great ninja war, Three travelers come to the Land of fire in search of refuge. They were pointed towards the ninja village, The Hidden Leaf village. There they asked for shelter and safety. But they harbored a great secret, one of them carries a serpent inside of him, a serpent that is far more dangerous then any the tailed beasts.
The trees waved like a green sea underneath the beautiful blue sky as the Hidden Leaf village bustled about with life. Children played in the streets as shinobi carried out their daily duties. On top of the cliff with the Hokage's faces carved into the side, sat three genin waiting on a bench looking over the village.

"Ugh! Where is he? He told us to meet him here an hour ago!" Complained a messy haired kid that jumped up from where he was sitting and leaned onto the railing overlooking the village.

"You know how he is, probably getting busted as he peeps on the girls in bath house again." one of them muttered as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

The only girl of the group sighed in annoyance "How did we get stuck with such a perverted sensei?" The boys joined in on her sigh as they waited for their sensei. A puff of smoke appeared on the railing, a figure kneeled on the railing waving with one hand and rubbing the back of his neck with the other.

"Sorry I'm late I was held up with a-uh special mission" Their sensei tried to explain to the trio, which none of them believed.

"Myoto sensei we know you better than that" The girl shook her head while the boys laughed at the expense of their sensei.

"Oh come one Sarora give me some faith at least!" Myoto complained as he hung his head in embarrassment.

"Sensei that would mean we had faith in you the first place, am I right Yoroi?" the boy leaning on the railings asked the other boy who pushed up his glasses that had fallen down the bridge of his nose.

"Oh not you and Hayate too!" Myoto moaned "Anyways if you guys are done, the Hokage wants to meet with us" He perked up as he said that.

"Really? We getting a mission?" Hayate asked as he got off the railing and walked over to his teammates. Sarora and Yoroi looked at their sensei in mild confusion, they were only summoned by Hokage when something was up.

"Don't know, we will find out when we get there, now let's hurry!" Myoto told them before jumping off the side of the cliff and slid down past the faces. Hayate, Sarora and Yoroi exchanged glances and shrugged before following their sensei down the side of the cliff.

~Some time before~

Three cloaked figures walked on a well worn path. Their black cloaks fluttered in the wind, even with the wind their faces remained hidden from view. None of them spoke a word as they neared their destination, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the dirt crunching under their feet. It wasn't long before the walls of the Hidden Leaf village came into view to the travelers. With the village in view the trio stopped by a large oak tree. The tallest of the trio pulled his hood down revealing short black hair, a crooked smile, and a nasty scar running down the left side of his face.

"That looks like the village right? Big tall walls and an equally tall gate, it has to be the place" He said as he turned towards his companions.

"It looks like it yea" commented one of the cloaked figures as she pulled her hood down as well. Sunlight shined on her soft face, half of which was hidden by her brown hair. "So do we just waltz right in or?"

The first boy scratched his chin with one hand "Probably not, there will more then likely be guards or something. I just hope we can find shelter" He sighed as he looked up at the distant walls. "Come on let's go" he said as he pulled his hood up and started off towards the village. The girl and the other cloaked figure looked at each other before following.

Four shadowy figures watched from the canopy of the trees as the trio walked below them. "They don't look like anyone from the Hidden Leaf, or any of the other villages" One of them spoke in a hushed tone.

"You are right, those two who took their hoods off are not in the bingo book either" another spoke as he flipped through a book filled with images and info on high level ninja.

"They don't even look like they come from any of the great nations, or even from the smaller nations" The third figure mused as he touched his mask.

The first figured turned slightly towards the figure who hadn't spoken yet. "Captain do you sense anything?"

The fourth figure, the one the other called captain, closed her eyes and spoke quietly. "Byakugan" she whispered as she opened her eyes to reveal pale circles peering through her mask. Her vision changed so she could see the chakra of the trio. She studied each figure slowly, starting with the tallest of the trio. "This is strange… I have never seen chakra like this" She muttered as she kept looking at the trio's chakra networks. The tallest of the trio and the girl both had different colored chakra than those of the ninja from the great nations. "Their chakra looks green.." She trailed off as she informed her team.

"Green chakra? I didn't think chakra had a color" one of the figures asked the captain.

"Well it depends on the viewer, normally to me chakra appears as blue or a blue-ish white. Yet those two have green chakra" She shook her head as she changed her focus to the figure who walked next to the girl. Hey eyes opened wider in shock at what she saw, the boy had massive amounts of chakra in his body. ' _What is this boy?'_ She thought to herself before releasing her jutsu and turning towards her comrades. "We need to report to the Hokage right away" She urgently told them. Without a word they all moved quickly by jumping to neighboring branches.

The boy who had kept his face hidden stopped to look at the tree line. He had sensed the presence of four people hidden in the trees. As he sensed them leaving towards the village, he turned back to his friends and started walking with them again. His friends looked at him with questioning looks but didn't ask what had caught his attention, he wouldn't say anything even if they asked. They started walking with him, while talking to each other about what the village would be like, what the people would be like, and more importantly the types of food they would have.


End file.
